Wilhelmina Henstridge
Season 4 In 4x01, Robert and Willow chat when he returns from his coronation tour and he reminds her that he has not forgotten that she is still at the top of his list for potential brides. He promises that they will speak later. This makes Willow smile. When she informs Liam of this, their friendship takes a rocky turn when he states that Robert is only taking an interest in her to spite him. This upsets her and she abruptly leaves the room. When speaking again, Robert presents Willow with a necklace with a diamond elephant pendant - since his researchers discovered that she loves elephants. Willow explains that she admires their altruistic nature. However, she declines his gift and her spot on the list. Undeterred, Robert asks her to have one drink with him and if things do not work out, then they can continue to have a cordial working relationship. That evening, Liam apologizes to Willow and tells her that Robert is not good enough for her. He tells her just how cruel Robert was when he dumped Kathryn and that Robert will lie to Willow if asked about it. Liam warns her to trust her instincts. When questioned about the breakup, Robert admits to Willow that he regrets what happened between him and Kathryn. When pressed further on why he put Willow on the list in the first place, he responds by asking: "The better question would be why wouldn't I?" He states that he admires her kindness and hard work ethic. Willow agrees to have a drink with him soon. Willow and Robert speak again in 4x02, where she explains that her mother's decision to leave the aristocracy to marry her father is the reason she cannot be on his list. She tells him she could not be in a relationship that was not real. Robert hints that he wants that as well, but that he will have to marry eventually as a duty to his country. Helena cannot choose bridal candidates for Robert and leaves the decision to Willow. Helena recognizes that the first name is missing, Willow lies that the Robert's first choice had been Kathryn. Robert tells Willow that she would be the perfect queen because she is not tempted by the glamour of court. Willow denies this by recounting a time where he grandfather gave her a beautiful music box that contained a shiny palace inside and played Fur Elise. She mentions that she would listen to the music for hours imagining what it would be like to be a royal. Willow emphasizes that everyone gets tempted by the lifestyle. Later that night, Willow finds a note in her office and a music box identical to the one she spoke about earlier. Willow listens to the song from the music box, as she watches Robert interview potential brides in 4x03. She arranges all of the meetings and stages fake paparazzi stings to test each of the women. Willow confesses to Helena that she was Robert's first choice on his list of potential brides. Helena seems amused. She deduces that Willow refused because of her desire to marry for love and because of her unreciprocated feelings for Liam. Helena dispenses some motherly advice and tells her that she is not wrong for wanting a man who sees her and appreciates her. To Helena, Robert expresses an interest in Cassandra, as she had handled the press encounter well. Willow appears to disapprove and jokes that it is because Cassandra has bad taste in Chinese food. Robert rebuffs this and Willow confesses that Cassandra seemed, "cold and calculating." Robert seems unconcerned by this. Liam walks in and threatens Robert in front of Willow and Helena until he is knocked out by Eleanor. Robert asks Willow to contact James Hill instead of calling an ambulance. At the end of the day, Willow is overwhelmed and disappointed by Liam's actions. Robert attempts to take her mind off of it by surprising her with a Chinese dinner from her favorite noodle house.He tells her that he listens to her. That night she opens a fortune cookie that read: you will live happily ever after. Robert leaves Willow and Eleanor in charge when he leaves to go look for Jasper in 4x04 following the city-wide blackout. He instructs them to not let anyone in or out of the palace. Eleanor ignores this and after some persuasion, gets Willow and Rosie to help her bring some disgruntled people into the palace. The women tend to the guests and enjoy some bonding time with Sarah Alice. After Robert returns with a group of people the next morning, Willow cannot contain her relief and rushes up to him. After a brief moment of hesitation, she embraces him. Eleanor catches Willow watching a video of Robert giving an inspiring speech at the London Bridge and she realizes that Willow has feelings for her brother. Eleanor urges Willow to let Robert know this. Willow approaches Robert and tells him that she was worried when he was away. She wanted him to come back to her. She then states that she would like to be a contender on his list of potential brides. This pleases Robert and he asks her, "What took you so long?" Just as they are about to kiss, Rachel interrupts to tell Robert that the prime minister is on the phone. In 4x05, Willow monitors Robert's social media accounts and is impressed with his relief fund. She runs into Cassandra, who is eager to continue to pursue the king romantically. Willow later inspires Robert to be the best that he can be and he references her words during his speech to dissolve parliament. Robert secures a private moment with Willow and tells her that he has not always been the man that he wants to be, but that she gives him hope. The two share their first kiss. Cassandra sends Robert a private cellphone with nude photographs of herself in order to seduce him. However, Robert is distracted by Willow's televised press conference speech about his selfless actions as king and he quickly dismisses Cassandra's unwanted advances. At the end of the episode, he makes another declaration of affection and hastily proposes. Willow does not immediately answer. Robert asks Willow to be his date to Helena's birthday party and Willow reveals that she said 'maybe' to his proposal in 4x06. Willow gives the Queen a gift and the two speak about leaving a legacy. Helena tells Willow she would do it over again if she could. At the party, Willow is visibly displeased to see Kathryn and Liam together. At dinner, Willow comes to Robert's defense and states that Liam bringing Kathryn was "a bit inappropriate." Eleanor states that Willow should not have a say in their family matters, which forces Robert to announce that the two are engaged. It is revealed that she had accepted his proposal off screen when she asked to speak to him privately before supper. After Helena throws wine in Robert's face, he and Willow walk away. They later return and Helena toasts to their engagement, thereby welcoming Willow into the family. In 4x07, Willow and Robert have consummated their relationship and discuss their future whilst lying in bed with one another. Helena picks out an outfit for Willow and instructs her to fabricate her engagement story that the new couple could present to the press. Helena also has Willow's office cleaned out. The reason is that Willow can no longer work for the royal family now that she is going to be the future queen. Willow wants to tell the truth and wear a cheaper outfit for her first public outing with Robert, telling Helena that her superficial ways are from the past. Helena is hurt and withdraws her advice, telling Willow to do it her own way. At the official engagement interview, Willow wears Helena's dress, but sticks to the truth of being an ordinary girl. This further irritates Helena. Online, the public does not respond well to Willow. She is upset and goes to Helena for help, who refuses to. At King Simon's commemoration event, Willow is clearly unable to handle the press and is overwhelmed by the attention; despite insisting earlier to Robert that she wanted to be front and center. She is grateful to Liam who eventually steps in and diverts media attention by going public with his relationship with Kathryn. Later Willow confronts Kathryn about still desiring Robert. In order to become Queen, Willow must first pass a verbal historical test in front of Helena and a formal council in 4x08. She has a final question left and tells Eleanor that if she does not get it correct, she cannot be Queen or marry Robert (which would be unbearable). Eleanor tells her to loosen up and surprises her with a surprise hen party, complete with life size chocolate fountain. While getting a massage, Willow is ambushed by Cassandra who acts as a masseuse and puts drugs into her massage oil. This causes Willow to act erratic and hallucinate. Helena instructs Eleanor to look after Willow for the night and have her ready for the final test the following morning. She escapes Eleanor's watch and in the process sets herself on fire and pushes Helena into the chocolate fountain hallucinating that she was Cassandra. Eleanor rescues Willow and the two bond as soon-to-be sisters. In the morning, Willow shows up to the meeting dressed in Eleanor's provocative clothing. She gives a frank, but honest answer as to why she thinks she would be a good queen. She states that she does not know what the future hold for her as a royals, but that she does know that she loves Robert. Willow nonchalantly walks away to find him. When he questions her on her outfit choice, she defends Eleanor, and tells him that Cassandra has access to the palace. Robert states that he already knew that. Willow is disappointed that he kept that secret from her. Relationships Robert and Willow